


because i know you

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Monthly One Shot Challenge, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas has been at home for a a week with no Dean. Dean arrives and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Supernatural





	because i know you

1 week. 7 days. 168 hours.

That's how long it'd been since Cas had last seen Dean. 168 hours of pure boredom. Just himself and Netflix.

His freshly washed hair hung over his head as he stared at the TV as yet another episode of Teen Wolf played. He could never understand how people liked this show. None of the lore was true. How could two werewolves join together to make one? How could a banshee be a walking talking thing in the shape and form of a human that had thoughts and feelings? It all confused the angel.

Blue eyes were averted from his thoughts to the door as he could hear the keys in the lock. Quickly , looking around , he flopped himself backwards onto the couch , closing his eyes and evening out he breaths.

The door opened , bags being dropped next to it and a huff of air escaping him. The oldest Winchester looks around and can't find his angel. His eyebrows furrow "Cas?".

Dean makes his way towards the living area "Ca-" he pauses and a knowing smile crosses his face. He pads towards the fluffy haired man and leans over him , placing a small kiss upon his cheek.

It took all of Castiel's will not to peek as soon as he had heard his hunters boots walk towards him. He could feel Dean's hot breath on his cheek before a kiss being placed. The urge to lean into the touch is hard to ignore but he doesn't cave. Eyelashes fan against his cheek. Cas would give anything to see the smile on Dean's face right now. He could hear the press of a few buttons as the TV went silent and a small smack of the remote landing on the table could be heard.

The Wicnhester smiles down at his angel and gently slips his arms under Cas' legs and back , lifting him up bridal style. A door is kicked open , leading him towards the stairs.

Cas almost felt bad for his husband when he could feel himself tilt a little as he was being taken up the stairs… almost.

Dean finally made it to the top of the stairs , using his foot to push the door open. He made his way slowly to the left side of the bed and placed Castiel down , pulling the blanket over the top of him.

He walked around to his side of the bed , sitting on the edge of the bed admiring his angel for a seconds before sitting on the edge of the bed , kicking his boots off and pulling off his flannel and shirt. He rolled himself onto the bed fully and rubbed his hand gently across his angels face and smiled to himself "hey angel… I know you're awake".

This caused Castiel to open his eyes with a small smile to his face as he hid himself in Dean's neck. A muffled "how did you know?" could be heard.

Dean pressed a small kiss to his head "because I know you angel".


End file.
